1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention also relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power memory device, a memory device, a method of driving any of them, and a method of manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A transistor and a semiconductor circuit are embodiments of semiconductor devices. In some cases, a memory device, a display device, or an electronic device includes a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memories have been widely used as non-volatile memory devices (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
In recent years, new non-volatile memory devices have been suggested in which a transistor including an oxide semiconductor in the channel formation region (hereinafter, referred to as OS transistor) and a transistor including silicon in the channel formation region (hereinafter, referred to as Si transistor) are used in combination (e.g., see Patent Documents 2 and 3).